A Honey Lemon Christmas
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Snowed in, Honey Lemon is forced to spend Christmas on her own.


(12/26/14: Reposted from yesterday as I deleted the story by accident. Sorry!)

Author's Note: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! Hope you're all gathered together with your beloved families and having a wonderful meal. Enjoy this humorous fic and please be kind to leave a review. Many thanks!

Disclaimer: 'Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney and Marvel respectfully. No profit is being made out of this work.

…

A Honey Lemon Christmas

…

Far away from the chaos of San Fransokyo,

Upon the snowiest hills of remote Lake Tahoe,

In the coziest of cabins one could possibly imagine,

Slept a sunny college girl, known commonly as Honey Lemon.

…

The sun was rising at the break of dawn,

Honey awoke, stretching arms with a yawn.

She sprang out of bed, overjoyed with elation,

For today was Christmas, a grand celebration.

Honey zipped to the bathroom, showering post-haste.

Mom and Dad were arriving soon, no time to waste.

She put on her favorite dress, red satin from the heart of Spain,

And slipped on glittering white tights with a pair of black Mary Janes.

…

When she swung open the door with a lighthearted cheer

To greet her dearly parents, she instead greeted fear.

Not a soul at her doorstep, not a car in sight,

This mystifying absence just didn't seem right.

Mom and Dad always stayed punctual, never mere minutes behind,

Yet whatever event could have befallen them plagued Honey's mind.

"Did they get into a crash on the highway?" she came to wonder.

"Or dare I say it, struck from the clouds by a bolt of thunder?"

…

Thoughts cast aside, her phone was vibrating.

A text from Mom; one most devastating.

'Sorry, but flight has been cancelled. Can't make it 'til tomorrow.

All our love and hugs to you, sweetie.' Honey drowned in sorrow.

Filled with regret, as she let out a bitter moan,

She was to spend Christmas in the cabin alone.

…

Within the following hour, a snowstorm drew near,

The last thing Honey wanted for the end of this year.

Before she knew it, she was swiftly snowed in,

Right up to the height of the Wall from Berlin.

…

With a sigh then a smile, Honey tried to cheer up,

Hoping that today there would be no more hiccups.

She had to stay positive, no matter the woe,

She couldn't stay sulking under a heap of snow.

There was still plenty to enjoy, so much to relish,

So long as nothing else came to make things more hellish.

She could lighten the day with a good old classic Christmas feast,

As hungry as a bear, she didn't mind eating like a beast.

…

Honey frowned at the Narrator.

"No offense, dear. Carry on."

…

Honey took out from the fridge whatever she pleased,

Save for some microwave macaroni cheese.

She prepared salad, smoked ham, roast potatoes and eggnog,

Which she poured into her bowl of cereal… from Kellogg's?

…

Honey frowned again at the Narrator.

"Erm, no… scratch that last line."

…

As a science fanatic, she devised her own recipe

For the main course: a delectable mouth-watering turkey.

Inside was stuffing, its ingredients so exclusive,

That caution had to be taken, for they were explosive.

Into the oven with the turkey, the temperature all set.

Honey went to set the table with candles and fresh baguettes.

…

The Christmas tree itself was lacking illumination.

Honey forgot to decorate it, to her frustration.

She fetched lights and bulbs from the basement, much glee to expect,

But found them quite shattered, discarded too much in neglect.

…

Warmth at the fireplace from the cold was much desired,

But the matches Honey struck were far old and expired.

None of them would light, not a flare, not a spark.

Honey was now THIS close to breaking apart.

…

Then she smelled a burning, its scent filled the air,

Black smoke was arising, she gasped in despair.

It came from the oven, from the turkey no doubt,

Honey couldn't help herself from exploding in shouts.

…

She dashed to the kitchen with utter dismay,

Hoping desperately to find a fast way

To save a meal from getting charred to a crisp.

She equipped herself with gloves, biting her lips.

Amidst the high heat, with great care she opened the oven.

Her courage was rewarded with a massive explosion.

Hurled fiercely with force and knocked to the floor,

Honey couldn't take these misfortunes anymore.

…

The kitchen was in flames, spreading further every tick,

Honey had to be nimble and douse the blaze quick.

She snatched a fire blanket wrapped in a roll,

But discovered it torn with wide gaping holes.

She picked up an extinguisher, nothing could possibly go wrong,

Until she checked the Best Before, she knew she'd kept it for too long.

…

A cupboard revealed Honey's ultimate salvation,

To put an end to this most disastrous vacation;

Her chemistry purse! How could she have forgotten?

She hadn't used it since the middle of autumn.

By impulse she grabbed it, concocting an ice ball or two.

She hurled them and more, rendering the oven frozen blue.

The kitchen was soon saved from a wild inferno.

Honey had enough now, enough of this turmoil.

…

Yet a sharp burning sensation once more filled the air.

A glimpse at the mirror showed a flame on Honey's hair.

She yelped, screamed, as it spread down across her back. To save her poor soul,

She resorted to a lesson once learned from school: stop, drop and roll.

…

With that problem solved, Honey felt something stinging,

Her shoe was on fire, her alarms bells still ringing.

She rushed to her purse, producing one more ice ball,

And saved herself in time. It was her last close call.

…

The food had been lost, though she didn't starve to death,

For Honey still ate mac and cheese, no more, no less.

Her Christmas tree was decorated with harmless chem-balls,

While her fireplace was safely lit with several fireballs.

As she sat on the couch in sheer silence, with a bottle of root beer,

She received a new message on her phone, which overwhelmed her with tears.

Her buddies from town had sent her the warmest and most heartfelt of greetings

With all their uploaded videos showing their festive carol singings.

This harsh and tumultuous day was drawing close to a well-deserved end,

Yet the greatest gift Honey cherished was the closest, sincerest of friends.

Towards a bright future and with hopes to stay healthy,

Honey grinned as she waved, taking a Christmas selfie.

…

Honey limped to her bed with a bandaged foot,

Having showered again from the ash and soot.

That peaceful night, she slept soundlessly asleep,

Despite the fact she was still trapped in snow deep.

She could fix that with ease with her purse the next day,

For she knew the following morning, she'd be gay.

…

"WHAT?!"

Honey rose from her bed, shocked at the Narrator.

"I meant as in happy."

…

Fin


End file.
